Inevitable
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: INEVITABLE (ADJ.): que no se puede evitar o eludir. (Lo mejor de una historia es no saber lo que va a pasar.)


**Nota de autora: Hola a todos/as. Me gustaría deciros MUCHAS cosas, pero sé que no os interesan, y esto debería tratarse solamente de fanfic de Castle, y no ser una forma para mí de expresar y liberar mis propios pensamientos. De modo que seré breve:**

 **Para aquellas personas que ya hayan leído antes mi trabajo, sabréis que no he publicado en mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Sólo os diré que he sufrido enormemente cada día que veía pasar sin poder escribir.**

 **Por esta razón, el pasado mes de mayo, como un manera drástica de ponerme a escribir enserio, me prohibí ver otro episodio de Castle antes de publicar una nueva historia. Esto significa que no he visto el final de la séptima temporada (pero lo tengo grabado). De modo que estoy libre de "spoilers", y lo mismo vale para esta historia. Lo bueno de esto es que no me he pasado todo el verano comiéndome la cabeza con el suspense con el que estoy segura terminó la temporada.**

 **Estoy muy contenta, pero a la vez muy nerviosa, de publicar otra vez. Pero, como siempre, espero de corazón que os guste lo que estáis a punto de leer. Mi única intención es conmoveros. Nada más.**

* * *

El estómago de Beckett volvió a rugir. Esta vez lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para oírse por encima del murmullo general de la oficina que entraba por la puerta abierta. La detective no estaba sola en la sala de conferencias —Ryan y Esposito estaban sentados frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa— y una pequeña ola de vergüenza se apoderó de ella mientras sus entrañas continuaban rugiendo durante otros tres largos segundos. Con discreción, Kate alzó la vista y espió a los chicos por debajo de sus pestañas. No parecían haberse percatado de nada, completamente concentrados como estaban en su trabajo. Ryan parecía estar estudiando para exámenes finales, encorvado sobre una carpeta abierta con los codos sobre la mesa y los puños cerrados haciendo de columnas que sostenían derecha su cabeza. A su izquierda estaba Esposito, reclinado en su silla con un dosier especialmente grueso sobre su regazo. Tenía las piernas en el aire, cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, sus pies descansando sobre el asiento de la silla vacía a su lado.

Desde primera hora de la mañana, Kate y los tres miembros de su equipo se habían visto obligados a encerrarse en la sala de conferencias para una exhaustiva sesión de investigación. El caso particularmente complicado en el que estaban trabajando había llegado a un callejón sin salida y la única manera de proseguir era a través de media docena de cajas de viejos documentos y registros. La superficie de madera de la mesa ovalada era un paisaje de montones y más montones de carpetas, los cuales les había llevado más de una hora organizar por fecha. Había mucho que revisar, y la búsqueda, al igual que el tiempo, avanzaba muy lentamente. Hasta el momento no habían obtenido resultados, pero con suerte, encontrarían algo útil antes de que terminara el día.

Esposito cerró la carpeta que había estado revisando, la lanzó sobre la mesa con un sonoro _puff_ y agarró la siguiente de encima de su montón. Kate respiró hondamente, estiró las piernas tiesas por debajo de la mesa y bajó la vista de nuevo hacia sus propios archivos. Su concentración, sin embargo, pareció querer evadirla, sus ojos desviándose para mirar la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Todavía no eran las doce y media y ya se estaba muriendo de hambre. Realmente esperaba que Castle regresara pronto. El escritor había salido hacía ya veinte minutos para ir a recoger el almuerzo para el equipo. Además había llamado antes por teléfono al restaurante para pedir la comida, de modo que, Beckett suponía, debía de estar al caer—a no ser que estuviera retrasando deliberadamente su regreso para evitar el lento y aburrido trabajo de investigación anclado a una mesa que tanto detestaba. Todos los archivos que debían ser revisados habían sido divididos a partes iguales entre los cuatro miembros del equipo esa mañana, pero el montón de Castle, de algún modo, seguía siendo casi tan alto como al principio.

Mientras los ojos de Beckett escaneaban la hoja de cálculo en su mano izquierda, la derecha se deslizó del apoyabrazos y aterrizó sobre la zona baja de su abdomen. Este nuevo e impulsivo gesto se había convertido rápidamente en un hábito en las últimas semanas, pero por razones como privacidad y precaución, era algo que la detective debía mantener bajo control. En numerosas ocasiones, mientras se encontraba pensando en otra cosa, había pillado sus dedos a escasos centímetros de su vientre, preparados para acariciarlo y acunarlo de forma protectora. Afortunadamente, siempre había sido capaz de disimularlo antes de que nadie lo notara. Pero era consciente de que debía ser más cuidadosa, especialmente cuando estaba en público. En esta fase tan temprana de su embarazo, se les había confiado el secreto solamente a un puñado de familiares cercanos. Ryan y Esposito no pertenecían todavía a este grupo privilegiado. Ellos dos vivían en un estado de dichosa e inofensiva ignorancia con el resto del mundo, y continuarían haciéndolo durante las próximas dos semanas.

Por ahora, sin embargo, estando tras la protección de la gran mesa, Kate se sintió lo bastante segura como para dejar que su mano permaneciera sobre su barriga. Hundiéndose un pelín más en la silla, deslizó los dedos bajo su blusa y movió el pulgar arriba y abajo sobre su vientre, acariciando suavemente el centímetro de piel bajo su ombligo donde ya empezaba a notar la curva de un bultito creciendo. La detective no pudo detener que una sonrisa privada floreciera en sus labios, un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción haciéndose eco en su pecho.

—¡Hé! —exclamó Esposito de repente, rompiendo la serena calma en la sala.

Sobresaltada, Kate extrajo inmediatamente su mano de debajo de su camisa, golpeándose el codo contra el borde de la mesa en el proceso. Ryan también se sobresaltó, despertando de su trance con una sacudida, enviando un manojo de papeles al suelo. Ignorando el dolor en su codo, Beckett trató de actuar lo más inocente posible y le dirigió a Esposito una mirada cautelosa. Pero Espo no le estaba prestando la menor atención. El detective estaba mirando fijamente la hoja de papel en sus manos.

—Creo que tengo algo —dijo intensamente, hablándole a la habitación en general.

Bajando los pies al suelo, acercó la silla a la mesa y rebuscó entre el montón de archivos que ya había revisado. Beckett y Ryan intercambiaron una mirada, preguntándose la razón del repentino entusiasmo de su compañero. Cuando Esposito encontró el documento que estaba buscando, lo colocó sobre la mesa junto al que ya tenía y los comparó minuciosamente, sus ojos moviéndose de una hoja a otra.

—¡Jaja!¡Síp! —dijo finalmente con una victoriosa exclamación—. ¡Aquí está! —indicó, presionando un dedo sobre los documentos y mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

Beckett y Ryan se inclinaron a la vez por encima de la mesa para echar un vistazo y luego volvieron a mirar a Esposito de forma inquisitiva. Éste suspiró con falsa exasperación y les expuso rápidamente su descubrimiento.

—Buen trabajo, Espo —dijo Kate, muy impresionada. El detective Esposito reconoció su cumplido con otra gran sonrisa—. ¡Está bien! —Beckett saltó de la silla y se acercó a la pizarra, enérgicamente alentada por esta nueva pista. Destapó un marcador azul y dijo por encima del hombro—: ¿Me das esos nombres, Espo?

Esposito comenzó a leer en voz alta y Kate anotó la información, su mano moviéndose velozmente para seguir el ritmo acelerado del detective. De repente, una dolorosa punzada atravesó a Kate en el abdomen. El marcador en su mano tembló y su caligrafía normalmente nítida se convirtió en un garabato. La punta del marcador dibujó una línea torcida en la pizarra blanca antes de escapársele de los dedos y caer al suelo. El dolor desapareció con la misma velocidad con la que había aparecido, pero lo inesperado de ello dejó a la detective aturdida y paralizada por un largo momento.

Esposito dejó de recitar y el silencio se hizo de nuevo en la sala.

—¿Estás bien, Beckett? —preguntó Ryan.

Kate se volvió hacia él, su mano todavía sobre la zona donde había notado la punzada. Ryan y Espo la estaban observando con cejas arqueadas de forma inquisitiva. Ella asintió despacio en un gesto poco convincente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí… Yo… —comenzó a responder pero entonces sintió otro doloroso calambre. Soltó un grito ahogado y se dobló hacia delante, apretando los dientes e inspirando fuertemente. Los chicos se levantaron de un salto y llegaron a su lado en un instante. Uno de ellos acercó una silla para que pudiera sentarse. Se agacharon cada uno a un lado de ella y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, preguntándole con urgencia qué le ocurría. Kate no pudo responderles todavía, demasiado concentrada en mantener su respiración estable para controlar el intenso dolor. Inspiró profundamente por la nariz, sacó el aire por la boca y volvió a inspirar, repitiendo el proceso durante casi un minuto. La confusión de la situación, junto con la falta de respuesta de ella, hizo que los chicos se pusieran muy nerviosos. El volumen de sus voces aumentó rápidamente y enseguida estaban gritándose el uno al otro por encima de la cabeza de la detective, discutiendo inútilmente entre ellos.

Uno de los dos mencionó el nombre de Gates y Ryan desapareció del lado de Beckett al instante.

—No está en su oficina —le oyó decir ella un segundo después desde un par de metros más allá.

Esposito puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Beckett.

—Kate. Vamos —murmuró, su tono de voz suave pero a la vez exigente—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

A ella le hubiera gustado responderle pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que el dolor no remitía. Se estaba empezando a sentir mareada. Su respiración era laboriosa y rápida. Los frenéticos latidos de su corazón le llenaban los oídos. Y entonces notó algo húmedo y cálido extendiéndose entre sus piernas. Cuando bajó la mirada, detectó una pequeña mancha roja oscura creciendo en la entrepierna de sus pantalones grises.

Una ola de pánico inundó sus venas y se apoderó de su corazón.

— _¡¿Pero a qué demonios estás esperando, Kevin?!_ —vociferó de repente Esposito, dirigiéndose a su compañero, su fuerte y dura voz sumándose al pitido perforando los oídos de Beckett—. _¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Ve a buscar a la Capitán!_

—No —articuló Kate con voz forzada. Comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos. Agarró la mano que Esposito todavía tenía sobre su rodilla y la apretó con fuerza—. No. Necesito a Castle. Por favor…

—¡Ryan! —gritó Esposito tras él antes de que hubiera salido de la sala de conferencias.

—Sí, sí. —Ryan se sacó el móvil del bolsillo en un segundo—. ¿Qué tengo que decirle, Beckett? —preguntó ásperamente.

Kate alzó la vista para mirarle, apenas reparando en la pequeña multitud que se había reunido tras él en el paso de la puerta.

—Yo, eh… —La detective soltó los dedos de Esposito y se dobló de nuevo hacia delante, reprimiendo un quejido y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sus brazos firmemente envueltos alrededor de su abdomen. Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla.

Esposito le colocó una mano suavemente en el hombro.

—Beckett. Dinos lo que te pasa, por favor.

—Creo que… —Kate pausó por un momento, sintiéndose demasiado abrumada. El dolor y el miedo amenazaban con arrastrarla a un vertiginoso vacío, pero el descomunal peso de la verdad que cayó sobre ella la mantuvo sobre suelo firme, la escalofriante y terrible realidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo envolviéndola en un entumecimiento casi asfixiante. Manteniendo sus manos temblorosas impotentemente presionadas a su vientre, Kate trató de respirar a través de la fuerte opresión en su pecho, y luego volvió la cabeza hacia Esposito. Éste se quedó totalmente estupefacto cuando la oyó pronunciar las palabras—: Creo que estoy teniendo un aborto —con una voz tan calmada que no parecía pertenecerle a ella.

* * *

Tan pronto se separaron las puertas, Martha Rodgers se abrió paso para bajarse del ascensor, literalmente dando codazos y empujones a la gente, y por ello, ganándose algunos gruñidos y quejas de los otros pasajeros. No podría importarle menos en ese momento.

No había nadie tras el mostrador de la recepción para pedir indicaciones; la sala de enfermeras justo detrás también estaba vacía. Tan nerviosa como estaba, Martha ni siquiera consideró esperar a que el personal de hospital regresara a su puesto. Rodeó rápidamente el mostrador y giró a la derecha en el primer pasillo que encontró. Estaba desierto. Sacando el móvil del bolso, Martha continuó avanzando, marcando a la vez el número de teléfono de su hijo. Volvió a saltar directamente al buzón de voz. Al parecerle oír el sonido de pasos alejándose por delante de ella, Martha aceleró el paso. Pero cuando alcanzó el final del pasillo y giró a la izquierda en el siguiente, también lo encontró vacío, ningún médico, enfermera o paciente a la vista. Muy extraño, pensó. ¿No era esto un hospital? Por muy desconcertante que fuera, Martha no dejó que eso la disuadiera de seguir de avanzando, medio caminando, medio corriendo por delante de puertas cerradas y habitaciones silenciosas, con un único objetivo en mente.

Pero tras rodear algunas esquinas más, una de ellas bloqueada por unas puertas dobles macizas marcadas con "SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO", Martha reconoció que deambular por el interminable laberinto de idénticos pasillos blancos sin saber a dónde ir era inútil. Probablemente acabaría perdiéndose. Suspirando profundamente, se detuvo en medio de una intersección donde cuatro pasillos se juntaban. Después de tomarse un segundo para recobrar el aliento, la mujer se dio la vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos. Fue entonces cuando vio a su hijo.

—Richard… —exhaló Martha.

El escritor estaba solo en el recodo al otro extremo del corredor a su derecha, ocupando una de las cuatro sillas del típico banco de espera. Tenía los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas y la cabeza baja. Algo en su postura inquietó a Martha aún más y marchó a media carrera hacia él.

—¡Richard!

Castle alzó la cabeza al instante, buscando de dónde provenía el sonido, y un destello de alivio cruzó su rostro cuando vio a su madre.

—Mamá —dijo con voz débil y sin vida, poniéndose en pie.

Martha le rodeó con los brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente por un breve momento. Luego se echó hacia atrás para poder mirarle a la cara pero lo mantuvo cerca, sus manos agarrando los antebrazos de Castle.

—Lo siento mucho, querido. Tenía un ensayo y mi teléfono estaba en silencio. No vi tu mensaje hasta que terminamos —dijo ella en un torrente de palabras—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Están bien Kate y el bebé?

Castle negó con la cabeza.

—Lo ha perdido, mamá.

—¿…Qué? —El corazón de Martha se hundió hasta el fondo de su estómago—. No…

—Kate ha perdido el bebé... —La voz de Castle se quebró, y la fuerte y estoica compostura que había mantenido todo el día se hizo añicos de repente. No sólo su rostro pero todo su cuerpo se derrumbó al romper a llorar, cayendo sobre su madre. El repentino peso de él casi lanza a Martha hacia atrás pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio agarrándose a él.

Le guio hacia una de las sillas y ella se deslizó en el asiento junto a él sin soltarlo. El escritor se inclinó hacia ella y depositó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Martha, desplazando sus manos hacia su espalda y curvando sus dedos alrededor de los hombros de su madre.

—Oh, cariño —susurró la mujer con profunda tristeza, colocando una mano en la mejilla de su hijo y meciéndolo suavemente adelante y atrás—. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho…

Martha sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas mientras estrechaba sus brazos alrededor de los anchos hombros de su hijo. Tan grande como era, parecía tan pequeño dentro de su abrazo en ese momento, llorando contra el frente de su blusa como un niño desconsolado, su torso convulsionándose por los sollozos.

—Shh… Lo sé… Lo sé… —Una oleada de impotencia creció hasta ser una abrumadora sensación en el pecho de Martha. Las lágrimas continuaban luchando por salir de sus ojos. Pero ella se mantuvo fuerte por el bien de su hijo. Susurrándole sin descanso palabras de consuelo en el pelo, Martha dejó que Rick se desahogara, sintiendo su dolor como si fuera de ella.

Al cabo de un rato, Castle se calmó y se desprendió del abrazo de Martha, irguiéndose y aclarándose la garganta varias veces para recobrar la compostura. Usó el puño de las mangas de su camisa para secarse las lágrimas de la cara. Martha enseguida metió una mano en su bolso y le entregó un pañuelo a su hijo, quedándose ella uno para sí. También le ofreció al escritor una botella de agua. Él le dio un par de tragos y se la devolvió. Luego se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, hombro con hombro con su madre.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, querido? —preguntó Martha suavemente, tocándole un lado de la cara. Castle asintió, tomando una respiración profunda. Ella le puso una mano en la rodilla y apretó ligeramente—. Entonces explícame qué ha pasado. ¿Ha ocurrido algo en el trabajo? ¿Un accidente? ¿Alguien ha atacado a Kate durante una redada o…?

—No, nada de eso —interrumpió Castle, su voz todavía gruesa e inestable de llorar—. Estaba en la comisaría con Ryan y Esposito...

—¿Tú no estabas allí?

—Eh, no. Yo había salido para buscar el almuerzo. Los chicos dijeron… —Castle tomó una inspiración repentina, profunda y temblorosa—. Dijeron que ocurrió sin más. Le vino un fuerte dolor y comenzó a sangrar.

—¿Y no hubo nada que lo provocara?

—No. Nada —respondió él—. La trajeron enseguida en una ambulancia, pero no se podía hacer nada. El médico nos ha dicho que ha sido un aborto espontáneo.

Martha se quedó pensativa por un momento, docenas de pensamientos carcomiendo su mente.

—No lo comprendo —musitó en voz alta—. Estas cosas deberían ser prevenibles hoy en día, o, al menos, predecibles. Es decir, fuisteis al ginecólogo hace unos días. Le hicieron el análisis de sangre a Katherine, y la ecografía... No había nada fuera de lo normal, ¿verdad?

—No, mamá. Todo estaba bien.

—Entonces, ¿cómo…?

—No lo sé, madre —dijo Castle, cansado y abatido—. No lo sé…

Martha se dio cuenta de que sus preguntas no estaban ayudando en absoluto a su hijo. Le cogió una de las manos y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Tras un minuto de silencio, preguntó:

—¿Lo sabe Jim?

—Sí. Ha estado aquí antes.

—Y qué hay de Alexis. ¿Se lo has dicho?

Castle negó con la cabeza.

—Tenía un examen importante esta tarde. No quería molestarla.

—Ya… Pero estoy segura que ya habrá terminado —insinuó Martha con gentileza.

—Sí, lo sé… Es sólo que… —Castle pausó, bajando su mirada a sus manos unidas—. No sé cómo decírselo.

—Entiendo —dijo Martha—. ¿Quieres que yo…?

—No —dijo Castle rápidamente, alzando la vista—. Lo haré yo. La llamaré.

—De acuerdo…

Castle soltó un suspiro y se reclinó hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared y cerrando los ojos. Martha le observó por un momento, el sentimiento de impotencia todavía retorciéndose en su interior.

—¿Cómo está Kate? —preguntó la mujer en un suave murmuro.

—Bueno… —exhaló el escritor, manteniendo los párpados cerrados—. Ha perdido algo de sangre pero está estable. Los médicos quieren tenerla ingresada una noche para observación, pero le darán el alta mañana.

—Bueno, me alegro de oír eso —dijo Martha—. Pero lo que quería decir es, ¿ _cómo_ está Kate?

Castle abrió los ojos y miró a su madre con una expresión de puro desconsuelo, una mezcla de pena y angustia escrita en su rostro.

—No lo sé… —admitió en voz baja, y Martha detectó un tono de vergüenza en sus palabras. La mirada cristalina de Castle descendió de nuevo a su regazo—. Apenas ha dicho una palabra —continuó—. _Sé_ que está sufriendo. Pero ya sabes cómo es Kate, no deja que nadie lo vea. Y me temo que quizás ella se… —la voz de Castle se apagó y tragó con fuerza, luchando por mantener sus emociones bajo control—. No sé qué hacer para ayudarla —susurró, sonando ahogado otra vez.

Martha le acarició el dorso de la mano, moviendo su pulgar en círculos.

—¿Está ahí dentro? —preguntó, indicando con la cabeza la puerta frente a ellos.

—Sí —asintió el escritor.

Martha comenzó a levantarse de la silla.

—Pero no quiere ver a nadie —se apresuró a añadir Castle, apretando su mano alrededor de la de su madre para retenerla—. Incluso me obligó a enviar a Lanie por donde había venido no hace ni media hora.

Martha se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla y estuvo callada por un momento, su ceño fruncido.

—Entra ahí, Richard —le dijo solemnemente—. Pregúntale si puedo entrar.

—Madre…

—Ve —insistió la mujer con testarudez—. Hazlo.

Demasiado cansado para discutir con ella, Castle se resignó y se acercó a la puerta.

* * *

El escritor entró sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y las ventanas tapadas, envolviendo la habitación en una oscuridad casi absoluta si no fuera por un débil rayo de luz oblicuo que se filtraba por una rendija entre las cortinas, extendiéndose por el suelo y trepando por el pie de la cama de hospital. Kate estaba tumbada en ella, sobre un costado, con la espalda vuelta hacia la puerta. La bandeja de comida que las enfermeras le habían traído seguía intacta sobre la mesa. El escritor se acercó silenciosamente hasta la cama y miró por encima del hombro de Kate para comprobar si estaba dormida. Sintiendo su presencia, la detective abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Incluso en la penumbra, Castle pudo ver que el blanco alrededor de sus iris verdosos estaba teñido de rojo.

El escritor apartó la mirada de sus ojos, incapaz de soportar la imagen; le dolía demasiado verla así.

—Mi madre está aquí —le informó a Kate en un suave susurro.

Ella cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir. Permaneció inmóvil por tanto rato que Castle supuso que seguía sin querer recibir a nadie. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando Kate murmuró con voz ronca:

—Déjala entrar.

* * *

Cuando Castle salió al pasillo, su madre estaba esperando justo al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó Martha.

—Que puedes entrar…

—De acuerdo —le interrumpió la mujer. Martha hizo el ademán de avanzar hacia la habitación pero Castle le bloqueó el paso y mantuvo la puerta cerrada, su mano agarrando firmemente la manija.

—Por favor, sé delicada —le dijo el escritor a su madre, su voz seria y suplicante—. Kate está muy vulnerable ahora mismo.

—Sí, lo sé, querido —le aseguró ella con tono tranquilizador, y trató de apartarlo hacia un lado pero él siguió sin moverse.

— _Pero, ante todo_ —Castle enfatizó, sonando muy duro de repente—. Ni se te pase por la cabeza recurrir al típico comentario de que podemos volver a intentarlo.

—Por favor, hijo. —Martha le dirigió una mirada—. Ten un poco más de confianza en tu madre.

* * *

Con brazos débiles, Kate se arrastró hacia atrás y se incorporó hasta quedar medio sentada, recostándose contra las dos almohadas delgadas a su espalda. Cuando le dio al interruptor encima de la cama, entornó los ojos ante la invasión de luz, parpadeando rápidamente hasta que su visión se ajustó. Comenzó a alargar la mano hacia la caja de pañuelos sobre la mesa de noche pero se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, de modo que cogió el pañuelo empapado que había metido bajo el cojín y se lo pasó por debajo de los ojos. Le escocían y los sentía hinchados por todas las lágrimas que ya había derramado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y entró su suegra, Beckett trató de darle una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus músculos faciales no obedecieron. Martha, a su vez, no tuvo mucho éxito al tratar de ocultar sus propios sentimientos, dejando que en su rostro se reflejara una mezcla de lástima, compasión y tristeza.

—Hola, cariño.

—Hola, Martha —trató de decir Kate, pero su voz sonó totalmente afónica.

—Oh, querida… —Arrojando su bolso sobre el sillón en la esquina, Martha se acercó a la cama en dos largas zancadas y rodeó a Kate cuidadosamente con los brazos, abrazándola como si tuviera miedo que fuera a romperse, como si fuera tan frágil y quebradiza como un pedazo de cristal, lista para romperse a la menor presión. En ese momento, podría ser cierto—. Lo siento _tanto_ —susurró Martha. Esas palabras no pillaron a Kate por sorpresa. Las había estado esperando. Aun así, cuando Martha las pronunció en voz alta, su peso aterrizó con fuerza en el pecho de Kate, provocando que algo se desgarrara en su interior. La detective inmediatamente cerró sus manos en puños, sus cortas uñas clavándose en sus palmas, y asintió contra el hombro de Martha, tragándose el nudo creciendo en su garganta.

Su suegra la mantuvo abrazada por otro momento y luego la soltó.

—¿Cómo lo llevas, querida? —le preguntó, alargando una mano para colocarle tiernamente un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja. Al no tener una respuesta, la detective se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Martha asintió con un pequeño gesto de cabeza y cogió una de las manos de Kate, acunándola entre las suyas. Todo el cuerpo de la detective estaba tan entumecido que apenas pudo apreciar el calor que desprendían las manos de su suegra. Las dos mujeres se miraron durante unos segundos en silencio. Pero enseguida el momento se convirtió en una de esas incómodas y forzadas situaciones en las que nadie sabe exactamente qué decir. Kate desvió la mirada y pretendió alisar las sábanas sobre su regazo con su mano libre.

—Oh, Kate… —dijo Martha súbitamente con un suspiro profundo y lleno de sentimiento. La detective alzó la vista al rostro de la mujer. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas en un gesto de preocupación, sus ojos azules brillando con tristeza—. No puedo imaginarme cómo debes de sentirte en este momento.

Kate sabía que Martha sólo pretendía mostrar su compasión. No quería más que consolarla y demostrar que realmente le importaba. Pero era demasiado para soportar en ese preciso momento. La detective se vio forzada a girar la cabeza para ocultar el temblor de sus labios, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el ardor en sus ojos.

—Oh, cariño. Perdona —Martha se disculpó rápidamente, deslizando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kate y atrayéndola hacia sí en otro abrazo—. No pretendía… Es sólo que… Ay…

Kate se apartó y asintió.

—No pasa nada —murmuró, llevándose el pañuelo a los ojos para secar las lágrimas antes de que pudieran caer.

—Escúchame —comenzó a decir Martha despacio—, Sé que no hay nada que nadie pueda decir para que empieces siquiera a sentirte mejor. Y acabo de prometerle a Richard que no iba a importunarte con comentarios inadecuados; está muy preocupado por ti, cielo. Pero creo que necesitas oír lo que tengo que decir. —Martha hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—. Yo creo que él cree que te culpas a ti misma. —Martha ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos—. Y creo que tiene razón.

La mirada de Kate flaqueó y descendió a su regazo, admitiendo involuntariamente con ello que Martha y su hijo estaban en lo cierto.

—Katherine, debes saber que no ha sido culpa tuya —dijo la madre de Castle, su voz de repente estricta e inflexible, sus ojos dirigiéndole una mirada dura pero también expresando sincera preocupación. Tomó la otra mano de Beckett y apretó sus fríos y delgados dedos, estrujando también el pañuelo mojado de lágrimas que todavía tenía agarrado entre ellos—. No has hecho nada mal —declaró Martha con firmeza—. Absolutamente nada, querida.

—Lo sé —respondió Kate con una voz pequeña y sin fuerza—. Lo sé… —Martha le soltó la mano derecha, le acunó la mejilla y le sostuvo la mirada, pero no de manera intensa e incómoda como había hecho antes. Más bien como si estuviera esperando a que Kate continuara. Con una respiración profunda, lo hizo—: Es sólo que… —Beckett se esforzó para encontrar las palabras, inconscientemente retorciendo el pañuelo húmedo y arrugado entre sus dedos anular y corazón—. Me siento… triste y enfadada y cansada y emocional y confusa y… —Un sollozo se estaba abriendo paso forzosamente por su garganta y su visión se volvió borrosa por la humedad inundando sus ojos.

Nunca antes en su vida se había parado Kate a contemplar lo que realmente significaría estar embarazada, lo que significaría saber que había una nueva vida creciendo en tu interior. Su vida simplemente no la había conducido en esa dirección, no hasta que ella y Castle habían forjado su relación. Pero todo cambió siete semanas atrás.

Se había hecho una prueba en casa y había dado positivo y se había sentido feliz, muy feliz. Y Castle se había entusiasmado. Estaba extático, por las nubes. Habían ido al médico. Habían oído el latir de un corazón. Habían visto una forma pequeña y granulada en un monitor en blanco y negro, con diminutos brazos y diminutas piernas. Se habían sonreído el uno al otro y habían apretado cariñosamente la mano del otro, dándose cuenta de que ese era el comienzo de su familia.

Y ahora no había nada. Ahora había desaparecido.

—Vacía… —soltó Kate finalmente sin apenas poder pronunciar las palabras, totalmente abrumada por la tristeza—. Me siento tan vacía…

Y entonces el dique se vino abajo, liberando un océano de lágrimas.

—Oh, mi dulce niña —arrulló Martha, su tono maternal y afectuoso otra vez—. Ven aquí, ven aquí. —La mujer atrajo a la detective hacia su pecho, la rodeó con los brazos y le acarició suavemente el pelo—. Lo sé, cariño… No es justo… No es justo…

Kate lloró abiertamente, sin contenerse, careciendo de la fuerza necesaria para acallar sus gemidos o detener las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Estaba demasiado cansada y destrozada para siquiera intentarlo. Una puerta cercana se abrió, y no mucho más tarde los brazos delgados de Martha fueron reemplazados por los fuertes de Castle. Éste se sentó en el borde de la cama y, sin decir nada, envolvió a la detective en su abrazo, consolándola de la manera que ella necesitaba, sosteniéndola muy cerca de su pecho hasta que su cuerpo se rindió ante el cansancio, demasiado consumido para seguir llorando.

* * *

Castle dejó la bolsa de viaje que le había traído su madre sobre la cama plegable, que las enfermeras habían instalado previamente en la habitación, y abrió la cremallera. Martha había metido un pijama, un cambio de ropa para él y Kate, y dos neceseres. El escritor cogió el suyo, junto con el pijama que yacía cuidadosamente doblado encima de todo lo demás, y se metió en el baño, captando la imagen de los ojos medio cerrados de Kate antes de cerrar la puerta corredera. Cuando volvió a salir, Rick colgó su ropa por encima del respaldo del sillón y retiró la bolsa de viaje del colchón, dejándola en el suelo al pie de la cama. Se disponía a alargar el brazo para apartar las sábanas cuando se detuvo, sintiéndose de repente no dispuesto a meterse en esa cama. Se la quedó mirando fijamente por un minuto entero, la sombra de una mueca asentándose en su rostro, torciéndole la boca y arrugándole ligeramente el ceño. No era porque el pequeño tamaño de la cama no le atrajera, o porque parecía bastante incómoda. Eso no le importaba a Castle ahora. Simplemente no podía soportar la idea de tener que dormir solo, no esa noche.

La mirada del escritor viró hasta posarse sobre Kate. Seguía despierta, tumbada de lado, observándolo con una cara inexpresiva. Los pies de Rick comenzaron a moverse antes de que su cerebro hubiese dado la orden. Sin necesidad de preguntar, Beckett se desplazó hacia atrás para hacerle sitio y Castle se deslizó bajo las sábanas con ella. La cama no era muy grande, pero la barandilla de seguridad tras Kate estaba levantada, de modo que no había riesgo de que se cayera.

Cada uno sobre un costado, se tumbaron uno frente al otro y con las cabezas muy juntas. Tras un largo minuto de silencio mirándose a los ojos, Castle pasó un brazo cariñosamente por encima de la cintura de Kate. Ella se acercó inmediatamente más a él y escondió la cara en su pecho, cerrando los ojos e inhalando el familiar olor de su piel, preparada para un nuevo torrente de lágrimas. Pero esta vez no vinieron. Kate exhaló un suspiro de alivio y rozó sus labios sobre la clavícula de Castle, justo por encima del cuello de su camiseta. Luego pegó su oído al corazón del escritor, envolviéndose a sí misma por completo en el reconfortante refugio de sus brazos.

Castle hundió la nariz en el cabello de la detective y presionó sus labios en un tierno beso sobre su cabeza.

—Lo superaremos —murmuró el hombre en voz baja contra la sien de Kate—. Del mismo modo que hemos superado siempre todo lo malo.

Kate no podía encontrar las palabras para responderle todavía. La oscuridad a su alrededor la impedía que pudiera ver más allá por el momento. Pero Castle era su fortaleza, y mientras permaneciera a su lado, ella sabía que sería capaz de superar cualquier cosa. Incluido esto.

* * *

 **Si queréis dejar un comentario, por favor, recordad no incluir ningún 'spoiler' del final de la temporada 7 o de la nueva. Gracias.**


End file.
